Mirrored Parallels- Ceasing to Exist
by Chirhoiota
Summary: This is my first fanfic, enjoy


**Obitine- Mirrored Parallels**

"Satine!" cried Obi-Wan

There it was the day he dreaded to see ever in his life, once she was gone then he was gone, nothing ever mattered. Not anymore without the one and only love of his life.

As the darksaber penetrated through her torso, she gasped one of her several and most valuable breaths left in her life.

_Good bye, Obi-Wan. This is it. There had been millions of ways and events where I should have died before this. I can only say this to you, and the meaning behind it is there in your heart from all those time we spent together building our love for each other._

_No, no… NO!_

Obi-Wan sprinted to Satine where she was discarded by Darth Maul. He supported her body tried to heal her wounds, but the force had forsaken him and revoked all his luck and prowess. The piercing cut through her body had severely left her to no avail, she was dying and with her was Obi-Wans sanity slowly being depleted and allured into the dark side. Obi-Wan knew the consequences and couldn't care less for what the Jedi code had said,

_Jedi are forbidden to form __any__ attachments._

He wanted to express himself tell the whole universe and say, 'Why, haven't the force given him the strength the wisdom in leading him to a positive end to their lives. Why, did _she _have to die?"

"Remember, my dear Obi-Wan, I've loved you always... I always will."

Satine was his stability, with love as a force of nature that had the affinities for both beloved.

Tears ran through his face, his heart compressed into a void, his mind was no longer in control of his emotions as if all the embellished and vulgar feelings in the galaxy had entered his mind and soul. Too much was in Obi-Wan as he wanted to scream, run, and let all his anger out to paint the strongest storms with these emotions.

Deathwatch grasped his hands, preventing his withdrawal and was propelled aside.

"Take him away. I have plans for him, but for now… have other…to-" Darth Maul's voice was suppressed into nothing in Obi-Wan's senses.

He looked at Satine's derelict body as he was dragged outside of the fallen Duchess' palace.

_Pure beautiful and innocent she looked. Face, emotionless yet peaceful, but something was wrong he could not sense her presence in the force. Where had she gone? _

From all the experiences of death from clones, comrades and enemies he had always felt a presence as they left the physical world. Obi-Wan did not feel Satine's presence, deeply aggravating him. This wasn't right, for all the deaths in what the universe had to offer at least their presence were felt after death, but for Satine… there was none.

He closed his eyes focusing in meditation as he was disposed of inside an unkempt cell, _Focus Obi-Wan… Feel her presence. Where had she gone? Force, lead me to her…_

Gone; she wasn't there, here, anywhere. He felt unconscious, he was falling…

_She was gone, both in the physical force and her consciousness with the force._

Obi-Wan was desolated in deep depression, lingering on the ledge of sanity.

It had only been a matter of seconds when the room seemed to be engulfed with dark force, chaos, death. A swirling force compromising of an extremely high energy, had he lost his sanity, were these visions?

No, he could feel it. He sensed it as it killed the two deathwatch patrolling his cell. Obi-Wan felt nauseous, he was next he thought and was happy in a sense. Enough with the war, enough with the world, as he fell

Deeper,

… And deeper

… Into nothing.

_Satine…_

_Wake up my child._

She woke up, still disorientated and confused. Everything was white and nothing else. Satine opened her eyes to see nothing but a region in space where physical objects were not to exist.

_Where am I? Who are you?_

_Was this life after death? Who is speaking to me?_

Satine tried to speak. No sound or reverberation was composed.

"I am Ravaa, a rogue entity of peace and light. I reside in your galaxy's centre core. I am the one to bring light into your world from the impending danger. I have granted you your life back, amongst other prowess you beings would dream to harness."

Ravaa had read her mind. Of course Satine was not surprised; such entities that could manipulate life or death should have obtained such great omnipotent abilities.

_What is my part on this, why have you picked me? I am a simple sentient being, surely you could have picked a more intelligent and advance race in our seemingly infinite universe? _Satine thought.

"I have picked you, not essentially on your abilities. I have sensed that you have a strong and bold relationship with the 'individual'. You are the hope in submitting through it, the individual is in danger from my counter ego, Vatuu. It is he, an entity compromised of darkness, death and destruction for a meaning. He oversees you lowly beings in how you response in aid or destruction of others."

Satine was greatly honoured and grateful. Ravaa had given her life and these other prowess she dared not discover,

_Yes, I will do what is requested from you. I owe you a life, my life. It is only right and just to requite you._

"I express my gratitude to you greatly. In accepting this request, I must be tethered with you. As your guide, I am unable to leave this world as I have limited it to my powers, to prevent other entities escaping including me. You are the vessel and I am the navigator."

_Tethered to an entity?_ Satine thought, _a great requisition. _Her life belonged to Ravaa, another chance to experience life, truly a chance most people would accept.

…_This individual, that I have a strong bold relationship wi-_

She read those words out in her mind, Satine didn't believe it. It couldn't be- Obi-Wan?

_Do you know this individual? _Satine asked.

"No, once Ravaa enters the individual's body I am unable to identify the being. This is why I chose you Satine, do you know who the individual is?"

_Yes, I do._

"Obi-Wan Kenobi…"

The individual was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the love of her life. The arms she died on. Oh, Obi-Wan what has the force lead you to. It's my turn to save you know to repay you for all you have done to me, thank you my love and pray for the force to help you resist Vatuu's temptations. Please Obi-Wan you must resist, for I am coming for your aid before it's too late.

_Since Vatuu is an entity of darkness and chaos what is he able to do, how many peoples live are in stake?_

"I do not know his intentions, but know this child, Ravaa is not evil. Despite being an entity of darkness, death and destruction he sees the world as an examination, he exists for a reason. There is no winning against light or darkness and this war of your galaxy between Jedi and Sith that had ravaged star systems, but you remained Neutral, another reason why I have chosen you."

There was a short pause before Ravaa continued,

"We have to persuade him to leave the physical body he is manipulating. This is how we use our powers, through sentient beings, we serve no purpose without another one and Vatuu becomes a threat since he can access Obi-Wan's mind manipulating him into the dark side. Obi-Wan is susceptible, slowly controlling Vatuu is invading his body and mind for his own desires. Do not worry I will protect you from harm no matter what cost, as your death is linked to my existence, I will cease to exist too…"

Satine woke up and found herself in her throne room,

"Strange, Ravaa what happened here?"

She examined the room finding deathwatch, Savage Oppress and Maul that seemed to be unconscious, no they're dead…

The voice of Ravaa replied,

_Our entrance through the physical world had produced an immensely powerful discharge, exterminating those within a small expanse._

Satine bowed her head. She was a woman of peace finding justice through it. Although she had been killed by these people, she could not accept the fact of becoming unsympathetic and the feeling of revenge over one's death, enemy or not.

_Let us go, we must leave your planet._

Mandalore, the planet Satine ruled as Duchess. Simply leaving it behind was hard to take in but she did not belong there anymore, her life was sworn with the entity. Her people had to try and fight and maybe with the Republic they may be able to seek help to defeat the invasion of the seperatists through the aid of deathwatch. Satine would much rather prefer having the republic as an ally than the seperatists.

Satine wore a long red robe with a hood to prevent being identified by her people and worse, deathwatch patrols, spies and assassinators. When she had arrived at the main dock where star ships and automated transports departed and arrived in Sundari, she took a ship to fly out of the Neutral system and the sight of leaving Mandalore made her grieve as her planet slowly subsided from her vision,

"_Goodbye my people, I am sorry. As a duchess I have failed you, but you have not. You must remain resilient for the coming days of the next Mandalore where we will strive in peace and to remain that way. As for the coming of the next generation as we strengthen the ideals and sense of family, of identify, of nation,"_

There was a moment of silent. Satine stared at Mandalore as her planet disappeared from sight. She turned away from the sight as she departed from Mandalorian space.

"Where are we going to next?"

_Coruscant._


End file.
